


Bulldog Blues

by bluestar



Series: Ficlets! [6]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, quit while you're ahead, this is what you get for trying to be nice Gottlieb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/pseuds/bluestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic prompt story for screechthemighty over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulldog Blues

"You, uh…you got a new shadow there, man."

Gottlieb’s chalk rapped against the blackboard a little too hard. Newt winced, looking at Max uncertainly. The bulldog was resolutely laying down at Gottlieb’s feet - a serious tripping hazard in case he took a step backwards, with a small growing pool of saliva slicking the floor for good measure.

"You, um. You’re a dog person now, huh?"

Gottlieb said nothing, though he gave Newt a rather scathing look over his shoulder. He swiped his hand across the board and wrote in jagged letters: ‘ _I_ _gnore him and he’ll go away.’_

"What’s you’re problem? It’s just Max, it’s not like he’s gonna do anything."

Gottlieb erased the first message and violently scrawled a second.

‘ _DO NOT. ACKNOWLEDGE. THE DOG.’_

Newt rolled his eyes and pushed away from his desk. Gottlieb made a violent slashing motion across his throat. 

"What. What is with this? You threatening me now? Max, c’mere buddy.”

Gottlieb gave a strangled sound of indignation as Newt whistled for the dog; Max ignored him entirely, rolling over onto his side and butting up against Gottlieb’s leg. He flinched, nostrils flaring and face going red with repressed irritation.

"Aww. C’mon, dude, you gotta admit that’s cute. He loves you."

"He is FOLLOWING ME because I made the absolutely idiotic mistake of giving him TABLE SCRAPS."

Gottlieb sounded much more angry than the occasion called for. Newt watched him, completely unimpressed with the bluster.

"And whose fault is that? Max didn’t ask you to feed him. Lil’ guy gets no love these days, Marshall’s always busy."

"If you’re so fond of him, why don’t  _you_  assume responsibility for him?”

"Jeez, simmer down. Not like he pissed on your oxfords or anything."

Gottlieb made an ugly sound and turned away, shoulders hunching. Newt was squatting beside Max and scratching the bulldog’s ears; he paused, slowly looking up.

"Oh, no."

"Shut up, Newton."

"Oh,  _no._  He  _did_  pee on you, didn’t he.”

Gottlieb hunched until he was bent and looming like a vulture, the back of his neck and ears going beet red. Newt pressed a hand to his mouth but the braying laugh escaped anyway.

"Well, this is touching. Congratulations, dude. He’s marked you as his own."

Gottlieb slammed the chalk against the blackboard so hard it snapped in half, falling in slivers to the floor.


End file.
